The invention relates to a storage container for liquids hazardous to water, having a leak detection and retention system.
Due to legal or official regulations, storage containers for liquids hazardous to water are often equipped with collection basins that are capable of capturing the maximum storage volume of the tank. These collection basins are made of a concrete or cohesive base, possibly of steel. Collection basins lined with synthetic films are also known. The size of the collection basins requires cost-intensive maintenance. When product leaks from the tank, liquid hazardous to water spreads across a large surface and generally triggers an alarm when leakage of larger quantities of the stored material occurs. Due to water production requirements, comprehensive cleaning of the collection basin and disposal of the leaked liquid and, if applicable, the collection basin material is necessary in these situations.
The object of the invention is to provide a storage container with a leak detection and retention system guaranteed to promptly trigger an alarm. Furthermore, the collection volume should be minimized to reduce spreading of the liquids hazardous to water as well as the costs of construction and maintenance.